


Nothing Could Tear Us Apart

by InkBlinkSink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlinkSink/pseuds/InkBlinkSink
Summary: Sera and Shay are twin Inklings, but after being sick of their parents fighting all the time, they decided to run away together. This is their story.Explicit for language and sexual themes.Twincest warning.





	Nothing Could Tear Us Apart

Hello there. My name is Sera, Sera Lisbon. And I have a confession and a story for you today. I’m just like any other squid out there in Inkopolis, playing turf, making cash, buying new gear, etc. But that’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.

 

I have a brother, Shay. Shay and I are twins. He was born a few minutes before me, so technically he’s the “older one”. He takes pride in that a lot. He takes pride in a lot of things actually. Me and him used to be an inseparable duo when we were younger. He was my partner in crime. We’d prank the other kids in school, we’d sometimes take their cash too. Okay, we weren’t GOOD kids, but we never robbed stores or anything like that. Gotta support the economy somehow, right?

 

Everything was okay in our lives. Went to school, didn’t have many friends, but we had each other, so we didn’t mind. Everything was just as peachy as it could be. That is, until we turned 16.

 

As you may or may not know, Inklings develop into humanoid forms at 14, and therefore have the ability and bodies for turf wars. On our birthdays, our parents got us our first weapons. We both got Splattershot Jr.s. They’re not bad weapons. In fact, a lot of professional turf war players still use them.

 

We were so excited to finally be able to play turf wars. But we lived quite far from Inkopolis, and the regional turf wars scene was nothing to write home about. However, it _did_ help us get some easy cash. After a couple of days, we got the hang of it and decided this is what we wanted to do for a living. Of course, without our parent’s approval.

 

Our parents weren’t the type to put us through an already saturated field of Turf Players. They wanted us to be technicians for weapons or at least marketing gear. But, it’s the law of life that kids will rebel against whatever their parents tell them to do. So we did. Because fuck them. It’s our lives, not theirs. Whatever we do, it’s none of their business.

 

Plus, it’s more fun to earn some cash while watching the new kids cry over their losses. Of course, we’d bully them for more cash later on, but that’s beside the point, because I’m rambling here, there was a point to this. There was a reason why we said things went downhill.

 

You see, the problem wasn’t necessarily us, but it was our parents. Our folks aren’t the type of people that get along with others. That would be fine if their jobs are designers or other jobs that they do alone. But I’m talking about getting along with each other. For as long as I can remember, our parents kept on fighting and fighting to the point that there has been several moments they’ve screamed “divorce” constantly.

 

But it’s always the same, they stayed together for one reason; us. And they made it so god damn clear about it too.

 

**“We got to get our shit together and stay together, at least for the kids.”**

 

**“What about the kids? They’re gonna need their parents.”**

 

We were so sick of it. The same bullshit everyday and every night. It was as if they’re staying miserable just because they don’t think we could handle ourselves. As if we’re gonna die and cannot function in general because our two lord and saviors aren’t together. Boohoo. But little did they know, we had a plan.

 

After our first years of turf wars, we made around 10000G each day. Not a huge amount in the world of turf and ranked, but it was our first taste of huge sums of money, and we loved every inch of it. One day, as we were walking home, Shay had a stern look on his face while he was looking at the cash bag with our earnings.

 

“Who died now, Shay?”

 

He looked up, dazed a bit.

 

“Wha-? Oh, I’ve been thinking.”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“Well, I can see that. About what though?”

 

“The amount we earned today, while small, I feel like we can get a small apartment, food and other shit.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, and I thought about it for a sec. And just then, a light bulb sparked up in my head.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

“Depends, are you thinking that we should get out of that hellhole that is our parents’ and make a living of your own?”

 

“And eventually make them divorce and have them shut up? Totally.”

 

He put his money bag in his gear bag.

 

“Let’s save up for a week. And let’s plan where we should go.”

 

“Way ahead of you there, bro. All the money we got from those kids back at school from years ago? I still have it.”

 

“Heh, you’re smarter than you look.”

 

“Haha, what does that supposed to mean!!”

 

And that was when we decided to run away. We had enough of our parents and it was about time that we had to make a decision.

 

For the next few days, we saved up money for our escape plan. We looked through many magazines and blogs and found exactly where we needed to be; Inkopolis.

The big city, full of life and lights. But most importantly, turf war central.

 

It was a Friday, we headed out to play turf wars like any other day. But this time we weren’t coming back.

 

We instead went directly to the train station and bought two tickets to Inkopolis.

We were excited and a bit scared. We were lost. But, we weren’t alone. We had each other.

 

For about a month, we lived around Inkopolis, playing turf for cash, showering at public bathhouses, sleeping wherever we could find some peace and quiet. We couldn’t get into any motels or capsule hotels because of our age as they only allowed Inklings over 18 to stay.

 

One night, we decided to sleep on the benches at the plaza. It was late and the businesses around us were starting to close for the night. We saw kids our age smiling and laughing because they got to go back home. Go back to a warm bed, to home cooked food….

 

I felt jealous and hurt. We ran away from home because we thought we could make it to the big city and live off our own. I started tearing up but I hid it because I didn’t want Shay to see me like this. I didn’t want him to feel sorry for me just because things didn’t go our way. I wanted to be strong for him. He deserved at least that from me. He’s done so much for me and yet all I’ve done was just play turf. I felt really useless.

 

“Hey, if you’re tired, you can go to sleep.” Shay said as he took off his jacket to cover me from the cold.

 

He was always really sweet to me. And he’d always do things for me like this so that I would get some rest or just anything for me before him. But I knew that I wasn’t gonna be able to get some sleep so I just sat there on the bench, much to his worry. I kept wondering if we made the right choice. I didn’t want to live like this forever. Especially for Shay’s sake, he really deserved something better than this shit.

 

As I sighed, a tall dark figure stood in front of us.

 

“You two lost, eh?” said a voice.

 

We looked up to who was talking to us. It was Spyke.

 

“Oh...hey Spyke….” Shay said in a shaking voice.

 

“I’ve seen you too quite a bit around ‘ere. Ain’t got no ‘ome I assume?”

 

“Well...no… we tried getting a place but they declined us for being young.”

 

“‘Ow old are ye’?”

 

“We’re both six-”

 

“EIGHTEEN. We’re both eighteen.”

 

Spyke had a dubious look on his face.

 

“Okay, maybe seventeen?” I tried correcting

 

He knew I was lying, but he decided to play along with it.

 

“‘Ave you tried “Mola Mola Ave”?”

 

“W-where?”

 

“It’s an apartment complex behind Flounder ‘eights.”

 

He rummaged through his pockets and took out a piece of paper and pen. He started writing some words onto it and then he bit the tip of his right index finger to sign the paper in his blood. As if he had just written a blood contract.

 

“Go to the landlord and give ‘im this. ‘e’ll get you a room.”

 

“Oh...th-thank you!”

 

“No need.”

 

He started to walk away.

 

“W-wait!!”

 

He stopped and turned around.

 

“H-how do we know he’ll help us?”

 

“Just give ‘im the paper. You’ll see…”

 

He started walking away again.

 

“The landlord….’e owes me a favor...”

 

And with that, he was gone. Into the darkness. We sat on there for a good while and looked at the paper. It had a message written in a language we couldn’t read. I was still very skeptic, but Shay got up and dusted off his pants. He picked up his bags then reached out for my hand.

 

“Welp, we still gotta try this out, right?”

 

I looked at him and grabbed his hand and picked myself up. I picked up my bags and was about to walk but then Shay offered his hand.

 

“Hold my hand, it’s dangerous this time of night.”

 

I blushed. It was the first time I saw Shay this worried about me. It was very sweet, and to be honest, kinda cute. But, I had to snap out of it. I had to put me feelings aside, at least for the current moment. I took his hand and we walked to Mola Mola Ave, hand in hand.

 

After a couple of hours, we made it to the landlord’s office. It was surprisingly still open at this hour. We entered his office and there was a shady looking sea urchin man behind the counter. Well, not to be racist, but all sea urchins look intimidating.

 

He got up from his chair and greeted us with a smile.

 

“‘Ello there, young ones! How can I help you?”

 

I gulped and tried to speak but I couldn’t like there was a frog in my throat.

 

“We’re looking for a place to stay.” Shay spoke up.

 

The landlord looked at us for a while and gave a sly smile.

 

“I’m sorry, but, aren’t ye too young to have an apartment by yourselves?”

 

I knew this wouldn’t work. We gonna have to give up this plan and go back home to our miserable parents. But then Shay grabbed my bag and took out the paper Spyke gave us and he quietly gave the paper to the landlord.

 

The landlord took out his reading glasses and started reading this. His eyes opened wide, his hands shaking. He looked at us.

 

“Wh-wh-where did you g-get this?” he asked in a panicking manner.

 

“S-Spyke gave it to us….” I said.

 

He looked back at the letter. His hands still shaking, he took off his glasses and put them on the counter.

 

“H-he said… he said you’ll be able to help us…?”

 

He looked at us in cold sweats. He nodded a couple of times.

 

“Give me a minute…”

 

He went to the back of the office and looked through the drawers and found a large safe with at least a hundred keys. He unlocked the small cabinet portion of the safe and then took out a set of keys that had a tag "special" on it. He opened the counter door and came out to the front. Not before putting a “be right back” sign on the counter.

 

“Follow me.”

 

He took us to one of the apartment buildings. Building E to be precise. The three of us climbed the stairs and ended up in a hallway full of apartment rooms. And by “full” I mean maybe 4 rooms on the floor. He then took us to our room and unlocked the door.

 

“Apartment 203. Full with a twin sized bed, kitchen, washer and bathroom.” He said as he handed us the keys.

 

“Th-thank you so much!”

 

“No worries!” He then headed back down the stairs.

 

“W-wait! Wh-what about rent?”

 

He stopped for a second and gave us a dry expression which turned into a forced smile.

 

“None needed. Just….tell me when you’re thinking of moving out.” He continued his way down.

 

We looked at each other and shrugged. We entered the apartment and locked the door. We took off our shoes and entered the room. It was small, but had all we needed. A stove and sink to cook, a bed with some sheets and blankets for warmth and comfort, and a bathroom with a washing machine to clean ourselves up. It was...beautiful. Tears started forming in my eyes but this time I just let them flow. Shay was startled by my sudden crying.

 

“S-Sera!! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

I chuckled as I wiped my tears.

 

“I’m fine, Shay. It’s just...we made it! We finally have a place to ourselves and we successfully ran away from home!!”

 

I hugged him really tight. And after a while, he hugged me back.

 

“Say, let’s wash up and go to bed. And...take a break tomorrow and relax.” He said shyly for some reason. I giggled.

 

“Okay~ I’ll go first~ You don’t mind that, eh, broseph?” I said as I dug through my bag for clean clothes.

 

“Not at all. Just put your dirty clothes in the washer. We can do laundry in the morning.” He replied as he was digging through his bag as well.

 

I entered the bathroom and put all my dirty clothes in the washing machine. After which turned on the shower. It was nice and steamy. I think it was more nice considering that it was at our own place. After my shower, I was drying myself off in the mirror. I took a glance at my body. Couple of scars here and there from the rough times we had to sleep on the floor, but it’s not really noticeable. My hips being a good size, my eyes with a nice shimmering emerald green color, and my breasts...they’re decent I guess. Nothing to write home about. But then again, that would be weird if I wrote about them. But...I started to wonder why I was infatuated with my looks all of a sudden. It’s not like I never saw a reflection of myself, nor have I not seen a mirror at all in my life. I never had a boyfriend, never really intended to get one at that. But why?

 

I brushed it off and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to discover Shay waiting on the bed for his turn. Just staring at the ceiling, connecting the dots with some of the cracks.

 

“Hey, I’m done.”

 

He got up and put his clothes under his right arm and his laundry under his left.

 

“‘Bout time! I hope you didn’t use up all the warm water.”

 

He went inside and locked the door. Within a few minutes I could hear the shower running. I lied on the bed to finally relax. It’s been a long ass while since we’ve been on a bed. Albeit kind of a hard bed, but beggars can’t be choosers. I looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 4:14 am. We’ve been out for far too long. But all of that is in the past! Just nothing but turf wars, and living in a place of our own without any parents fighting over whether or not they should stay together because of us! Selfish, I know, but if they’re gonna be miserable together with us, might as well just be miserable together without us.

 

The bed was really cozy though. I guess it’s because we’ve been sleeping on boxes and leaves for the past month that we forgot what “soft and cozy” felt like. It’s so soft that…..you could fall asleep….really…..

 

*click*

 

The sound of the bathroom door! I quickly got up. How long was I out for? I looked at the clock only to see 10 minutes have passed.

 

“Geez, what kind of guy uses the shower for 10 min-”

 

I wanted to give him sass, but once I saw him I couldn’t continue on my thought. He had only his shorts on, his tentacles down to his shoulders and without a shirt on. His body was really toned well. And by toned, I means his slight abs and slight tan lines on his arms and neck. I guess he took those turf wars quite seriously. Then again, he was the one who always inked the most turf and got more cash. Those rigorous movements must have done him some good.

 

“Sorry, forgot my shirt.” He said as he dried off his hair and tentacles with the towel.

 

“Uhuh…” I just nodded but then caught myself admiring his looks. I quickly turned around to hide my embarrassment and tucked myself in bed.

 

“W-well hurry up and put one on! You’re not some kind of super model, y’know!”

 

I positioned myself right close to the wall, facing it. It was a small bed for the both of us. But I guess we have to make do and try, emphasis on “try”, to make it comfortable.

 

“Going to bed already?” he asked.

 

“W-well! It’s past 4am! And plus, we gotta do laundry later on...so, just shut up and go to sleep.”

 

He looked at the clock and proceeded to turn of the lights and get into bed.

 

“Shit, I didn’t know it was this late already.”

 

He scooched a bit, making himself comfy.

 

“You okay? Not to cramped?”

 

“I’m fine!... I’m fine…” Way too keep calm Sera.

 

Shay just shrugged and faced the other way to sleep. And within a few minutes, I could hear him sleeping. I got up very quietly and slowly as possible to check. I poked him a couple of times on the face. Nothing. Good. I sighed and lied back down.

 

“What is wrong with me?” I thought “Why did I feel weird when I saw Shay like that? We’ve been together since we were born! Hell, before we were born even! But it’s just that now I feel strange? I guess this past month, Shay has been really taking care of me. He’s gotten really protective and caring ever since we ran away. Could it be?... No no no!! What are you thinking about, Sera? Get your shit together!”

I then accidentally smacked my head on the wall because I was too engulfed in my stupid feelings towards my brother. But apparently I hit it hard enough to hurt and wake up Shay.

 

“Wh-wha…? Sera? Y-you okay?”

 

He got up to check on me. I couldn’t face him because of the overwhelming embarrassment.

 

“I’m fine! Go to sleep!”

 

“Sera, just…”

 

He tried prying my arms apart to see my face,but I didn’t want him to see my stupid face at that moment.

 

“Sera!!”

 

He eventually pulled my hands away from my face and pinned my arms down. I saw his face. It was filled with a worried expression. I never saw that face of his. I always saw him being smug or just indifferent. But, this was new, in a good way.

 

“Are you hurt? What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Sh-Shay…”

 

I looked at my arms. Shay realized what he did and let me go. He sat down next to me as I got up to sit down as well.

 

“Sera…” he tried to reach for my hand but I pulled it away quickly.

 

“Sera...what’s wrong?”

 

I tried to talk but the words wouldn’t come out. But he sat there patiently, waiting for my response. I sighed and began.

 

“Shay...you’ve been really nice to me lately…and...I don’t know why but, I’ve been feeling weird for the past few hours…”

 

“Sera…”

 

“I just want to know...why? Why are you nice to me like this?”

 

“Sera....you’re my sister...and we’re alone like this...I just wanted to protect you because it’s dangerous…”

 

He looked away. Something was off about him too. I put my hand on his hand.

 

“Shay... Tell me the truth…Please?”

 

He looked at me and gulped.

 

“Fine…” He sat up properly and held both my hands.

 

“Sera...I...I’m in love with you…”

 

My eyes opened wide. I could feel my face burning. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard.

 

“This past month...when we were barely surviving on the streets, you were so positive and energetic despite our circumstances...you were caring and… I just couldn’t see you as just “my sister” anymore…”

 

He started to look away and took his hand away as well.

 

“I know this is wrong...but these moments I’ve spent with you made me really want you more… I’m sorry, Sera…”

 

I was still in shock. But, it wasn’t the bad kind. More, relieved than mad or angry. This was what I was feeling too. His kindness, his support, his existence...all of it was the reason I was able to keep on going with this, despite being homeless. I loved him too.

 

“Shay...you’re an idiot….”

 

I pulled my hands away. He looked at me with a confused look, but I started to look away.

 

“ _You_ were one who kept me going with my positivity! You were so determined to make our circumstances better and you cared for me even at our lowest of times… You deserved better than this, Shay… if it wasn’t for that fact that I’m useless...”

 

I began tearing up and wiped my tears but then he grabbed my hand again.

 

“Sera! You’re the one who’s an idiot!!”

 

He looked at me with a stern yet heartfelt look.

 

“Sera...ever since we were kids, you were the best friend I could have ever asked for. The jokes we made, the pranks, the way we’d steal from kids...You were my other half, you still are! You’re really more than my friend, my twin or my sister!...”

 

He faced down.

 

“You’re my everything, Sera…. I...I can’t live without you….And I don’t want to live without you….And I’m really glad that I have you here with me, especially during this past month...I don’t think I could have done anything without you.”

 

“Shay….”

 

I put my hand on his cheek and raised his face so that he would face me again. I saw his eyes. They were emerald green, just like mine. But they seemed more beautiful than mine. We got closer until our lips eventually met. It was a slight peck, but I needed more, and I can tell he felt the same.

 

I put my hands on his cheeks as he held me close. His lips were soft, but a little rough from the dryness. I guess being outside 24/7 took a toll on him a bit. Wanting more, I slid my tongue in his mouth and looks like he wanted the same as he put one of his hands on my hips but held me close with the other. We broke apart for air. Panting, we looked at each other. We both knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right that we didn’t care.

 

“Sera...I love you….” he said panting.

 

“I love you too, Shay….”

 

We began kissing again, but this time Shay got a bit more playful as he put his hands under my shirt and starts exploring my body. He began cupping my breasts and massage them as he started kissing my neck. The sensation of him touching my body was flowing through me like electricity. I took off my shirt for him, and he repaid the gesture my kissing and sucking on my breasts. My body felt hot, I was about to melt. But I knew I needed more of him, so I took of his shirt in return.

He gladly helped removing them as if it was binding him. He kissed me again, but this time as he slowly lowered me down on gently on the bed. He gazed upon me, with a gentle smile on his face. It was embarrassing but his smile gave me a feeling. A feeling that I know I’m safe with him.

 

He gave me another kiss as he slowly made his way down my shoulders and my breasts again. He sat up and grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders. He removed my track pants and tossed them to the side, leaving me with only my panties at my disposal. He laid my legs down gently and took off his pants as well as started kissing me from my toes to my ankles all the way up to my thighs.

 

“Th-that...that tickles!!” I couldn’t contain myself.

 

“Haha....sorry…” he apologized. He continued to kiss my inner thighs slowly.

 

“How about this? Does this feel good?” he looked at me with those beautiful eyes, waiting for a confirmation. I gently nodded back which he replied with a smile. He then quickly put his hands on my hips and began removing my panties.

 

“Sh-Shay!! What are you-”

 

But before I could say anything else, I was naked. In front of my own brother, who couldn’t stop staring at me.

 

“Shay….” I whined.

 

“Sera….” he said softy. He came closer.

 

“You’re beautiful…”

 

I giggled. I don’t know why, but hearing it from him made me the happiest girl ever.

 

“Thanks...you’re quite handsome yourself…”

 

“Haha...thanks…”

 

I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him again. And while he distracted me, he took off his boxer briefs so that we were both naked and there was no more clothes in between us. I could feel his cock on my pussy. I wanted him right now. I used my foot to push his hips onto my direction.

 

“Shay...I’m….I’m ready….” I whispered.

 

“But, I don’t have any protection...” he replied worried.

 

As much as I found him cute for being responsible and safe, I didn’t want to wait any more.

 

“I don’t care, Shay! Just...just do it…”

 

He was taken aback at my remarks. He wanted to reduce the risk of anything possibly unwanted happening, but at this point, he knew he wanted the same thing as I did. And he wanted it now.

 

“Okay...I’ll take full responsibility for whatever happens, okay?”

 

He was too cute. I gave him a peck.

 

“Haha, I didn’t know you were quite mature?”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

We shared another short kiss as he positioned himself for penetration.

 

“Sera...are you ready?” he asked nervously. I nodded. He gave a big sigh and began to slide his cock into me. The pain was sudden and sharp, it was nothing big, but pain is still pain. I winced and gave out a sharp gasp with slight tears forming in my eyes. Shay stopped halfway through.

 

“Sera! I’m sorry! Does it-”

 

“I’m okay...just keep going…”

 

“B-but…”

 

He’s so cute when he’s worried like that. I kissed him and smiled to him to show that I was alright.

 

“Just let it happen, Shay...I’m not gonna die, you dork~”

 

Shay blinked and snapped back out. He gave out chuckle.

 

“Haha, alright then~”

 

He began to slide it in more. Slowly and gently. I could see in his face how much he wanted to do it quick, but held back because he’s worried about the pain.

 

“Sera? Does it still hurt?”

 

“A-a little...but it’s nothing that I couldn’t handle! You can start moving. Just be gentle.”

 

He gave me a nod. He began to move in and out of me in long, slow thrusts. It was amazing, as if I was melting. His thrusts made my body shiver and tremble with ecstasy. There was still a hint of pain, but I knew I could handle it. I wanted to. Because I want to show Shay how much he meant to me. We exchanged kissed here and there, but for the most part, he held me close. I felt safe being under his grasp, being protected by him, he was mine, and I was his.

The thrusts became faster and faster as time passed. I could hear his breaths getting harsher and more intense.

 

“Urk, S-Sera..!” he gasped.

 

“Wh-what is it, Shay?”

 

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum!”

 

“It’s okay~ Do it~ I’ll take it all, Shay!”

 

“Ahh! Sera!!” as he thrust hard for a couple of more times I could feel his hot cum inside me, and his cock twitching inside. We were both out of breath and sweaty. He laid his body on top of me for a little while before he regained his strength.

 

“....Shay….” I whispered to him. He looked at me with longing eyes. He came closer as I cupped his face to kiss him. We shared one last kiss as he lays down next to me. I snuggled up against his chest as I felt his warm skin against mine. The sound of his breathing and heart beats soothed me as we finally regained all our stamina. I looked up to him and he looked down to me.

 

“I love you…” I whisper.

 

“I love you too....” he whispers back.

 

We laid there for what seemed like a while, but it felt so right as if it was meant to be like this. With my head resting on his strong chest and his hands holding my hand that was lying on his chest and the other petting my head. As we noticed some light shining into our room we realized it was the break of dawn.

 

“So….are we gonna do the laundry?” he asked.

 

“Nah…” I replied snuggling more.

 

“But we should…” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah….” which I hated to admit.

 

“We really can’t go back home now, can we?” he asked melancholically.

 

While it was kind of a stupid question in my opinion, he _did_ have a point. Not only have we disappeared from our parents’ house, but we have now committed an act of love that is considered to be forbidden.

 

I got up and gave him a stern look. Worried, he got up as well and braced himself.

 

“Nope. And besides, this is our home now. Besides, knowing what we’ve been through this past month and where we are now, I don’t regret any of it!”

 

He looked at me with astonishment. But his expression turned into the warmest smile I’ve seen him do.

 

“Heh, true…” he chuckled.

 

“I can live with that.”

 

“Hey Shay?~” I called his name in a playful tone. He looked at me as I got closer to him, his eyes closing as we lean in for a kiss...

 

“Not it for doing the laundry~” I pushed him back onto the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash myself. He was stunned by the fact that he was played a fool. But he laughed it out as he got up again and smiled my way.

 

“I hate you~” he said jokingly.

 

“And I hate you too~”


End file.
